


Suit and Tie

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [12]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dancing, Eldredge Knot, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partially Based on a Justin Timberlake Song, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pop Song references, Suits, Ties & Cravats, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Youtube Tutorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: (okay bear with me on this one...!) J19 needs to wear a tie for an event, but he's nervous and it just won't come out correctly. He asks you to help him, which you do. Except it's a fancy Eldredge tie knot!





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> Another fic I did for DWC, hope you like it

You had received a call from him, and from the sounds of it, must have been urgent. When you heard a knock soon after, you were quick to answer the door, but found yourself speechless. Zeta-7 was a stuttering mess, in a black, double breasted suit, with his hair combed back, and a loose tie in his left hand. You didn't see any problem, except for the that fact you haven't seen this suit before, and you wish you had.

You moved aside to let him in, and he sunk into the couch, fretting over the event he had to attend. Zeta-7 usually declined dress and tie events, though this one had been non-negotiable. So, he picked out a suit with the help of Hairdresser Rick, but in all his anxiety, had forgotten how to tie his tie. No problem, you used to help dad with his, but this was a special knot. How hard could it be?

It wasn't for the faint of heart, because it was none other than the fancy Eldredge tie knot! The Eldridge is a unorthodox, complex & eye-catching necktie knot, created in 2007, and achieved internet fame in 2008. Of all knots, why not the Windsor knot, or the kelvin knot? Nope, it had to be the Eldredge because Hairdresser Rick told him he'd look more cool than dorky. 

You tried to calm him, but he went on about the Plutonians, and how he had to attend a conference since he was one of the few Ricks capable of diffusing any conflicts which might arise. It was going to be alright, and just because he didn't remember how to fix his tie, and you didn't know how to do it, didn't mean it was hopeless. Thank goodness for YouTube, you soon found a tutorial. Alright, the first step was to start with the wide end of the tie on the left and the small end on the right. 

It was hard to listen and do at the same time. Just… damn it, there was 15 steps. After a few tries, Zeta-7 took over and got it right. Well, it would take a genius to do something so complex, but he sure looked fine. Now that there was no need for tutorials, you put on some Justin Timberlake, so you could show Rick a few things. 

Though Rick wasn't ready.

Lips bitten, he wrung his hands, a bit uncomfortable with the modern music choice. You told him to relax, and pretend it was just the two of you, and that he couldn't wait to get you on the dance floor. Sure, you weren't exactly good-looking in your t-shirt and jeans, but that wasn't going to stop you from pretending you were so hot, he'd burn himself from touching you. Of course, you changed the music to something more classy, something that is probably still a classic on some faraway planet out of your reach. At first he was rigid, but he soon fell into the rhythm.

Now, it was his turn to show you a few things. All dressed up in black and white, he flashed you a toothy grin, and you knew he would be alright. 

 


End file.
